


And They Were Neighbors

by Azuwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Lots of petty actions, Moving Out, Neighbors, Prompt Fill, They have potty mouths, he started it, or did she?, welcome to the neighborhood, ”new” neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite
Summary: Rey and Ben have been neighbors for years, and they can NOT stand each other. Paper-thin walls, screaming matches, and petty actions ultimately lead to them moving out. What a breath of fresh air it’ll be to have a new, not so crazy, neighbor. Right?





	And They Were Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/gifts).



> Based on an amazing prompt that was shared in TWD, by the ever so sweet Erulisse17! The prompt had me laughing and ideas blooming in my head. 
> 
> Also, thank you as always to the best darn beta, LoveofEscapism! She always makes the process a fun one <3

The twinkling of early morning sunrise trickled in from the cheap blinds of Rey’s studio apartment. The warmth the beams brought had a smile forming on her lips as her eyes drifted open. 

 

Taking her time, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed, soft groans echoing throughout the space as she stretched her limbs gracefully. Her stresses had melted away, her body clear of any tension. 

 

Today was the day; moving day, and nothing was going to ruin her mood. Usually, people found moving highly stressful, but not Rey. This day couldn’t have come around fast enough. 

 

Even as her neighbor’s alarm blared through the thin walls of her apartment, just as it did every morning, her mood did not waver. After years of saving and promotions, she would move into a  _ house,  _ and far away from  _ him _ . It was a dream come true!

 

Ben Solo was the bane of her existence. He was the worst neighbor imaginable, and while she knew she hasn’t always been the  _ best _ neighbor either, he started it! If the bastard hadn’t called her ‘welcome to the apartment complex’ dessert ‘disgusting’ after hours of baking and multiple tries, well, maybe things would be different. 

 

It was  _ far  _ too late for that now. 

 

Changing into a pair of shorts and a worn-out tee, Rey threw her hair into three messy buns before getting started. As she finished packing up her boxes, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the sound of Ben’s still-screeching alarm mixed with his heavy, obnoxious snores. 

 

Striding over to where her phone was plugged into the wall, a dangerous smirk spread across her face as she picked it up. Turning the volume all the way up, she began to blast DragonForce’s “Through the Fire and Flames”. 

 

Like clockwork, the satisfying sound of her neighbor tumbling out of bed and falling to the floor could be heard through the wall. She could hear his grumbling, and she couldn’t help the loud snicker that fell from her mouth. 

 

She could imagine his scrunched expression as he belted out in his deep voice, “Turn that  _ garbage _ down!”

 

She wasn’t quite sure why he chose to yell, considering she would likely hear him even if he had whispered it. 

 

_ Oh yeah, the dude’s an asshole. That’s right _ . 

 

As much as she would love to keep her music blasting, she had finished packing and needed to get going. Right on time, her phone pinged with a message from her friend Rose, letting her know she was outside. 

 

Stuffing her phone into her pocket, Rey pulled the curtains apart, and opened her window. With a bright grin and a friendly wave, she yelled down to Rose, who was leaning against her car. “I’ll be right down!”

 

“Thank God! Get out of here already!” Ben yelled from his window next to hers. 

 

“Working on it, you prick!” Rey huffed, heading back to the center of her room. 

 

Lifting a couple of boxes, she headed out of her apartment and down the steps to Rose’s car. She stuffed the boxes in and thanked her friend again for helping her out. Rey’s own tiny car was already filled to the brim with her moving boxes. 

 

Having had a crummy past in the foster system, and years of living paycheck to paycheck left Rey with few belongings. It certainly made moving easier, but she still needed two small cars and one trip with Poe’s big truck to make it work. 

 

With a sassy eye roll, Rose spoke up, “I see you two are at each other’s throats at the buttcrack of dawn, as per the usual.”

 

“Rose, that guy drives me crazy! I’m glad I’m getting out before I completely snap.”

 

“Well, it’s definitely a two-way street on this one, babe.” Rose giggled before hopping into her car. 

 

Rey knew she was right, but the guy deserved it. He had started it, and that had been her justification for it over the years. 

 

“Right, right,” Rey scoffed. “You’re supposed to be on my side!” She crossed her arms in frustration, raising a brow at her unphased friend. 

 

“I will always be on your side, but I’ll also point out when you’re acting like a  _ child _ ,” Rose chuckled before leveling Rey with  _ the stare _ . 

 

A shiver travelled up Rey’s spine before she turned to head back to her apartment. Rose had a way of seeing things for how they were, and knew when she acting unfavorably. 

 

_ Damn her and her all-seeing eyes.  _

 

“I just have two more boxes. I’ll go grab them, then we can head out.”

 

Rose gave her a thumbs up, only half-listening at this point as she watched some sort of adorable cat video on her phone, giggling joyfully to herself. 

 

Climbing up the stairs for the last time, Rey entered her near-empty apartment, looking around with a slightly saddened smile on her face. Though she was ready for this change, she had made many memories in the small space. 

 

Her happy reminiscing was interrupted by her neighbor’s gleeful cheering over her departure from the room over. 

 

_ Well, not all of the memories were good _ . 

 

With one last eye roll, Rey picked up her boxes, the heartfelt reminiscing quickly replaced with overwhelming relief at leaving  _ his _ ass behind. 

 

Closing the door behind her, she locked it, slipping the keys under her doormat when she was finished, as requested by the landlord. 

 

Making her way across the parking lot, she breathed in the fresh, early summer air. Her shoulders relaxed and a cool wave washed over her at the realization that this was a fresh start. 

 

The moment was quickly ruined by Ben, which she should be used to by now. He yelled from behind her, wine bottle in hand as he stood in his doorway, a clear devious joy bleeding through his words. 

 

He lifted up the bottle, popping the cork before yelling, “To never having to see your annoying ass ever again!” He chuckled maniacally before drinking straight from it. 

 

Not even bothering to look back, Rey rose up a free hand, flipping him the bird before replying, “The feeling’s mutual, dickhead!”

 

Shoving the last of her boxes into Rose’s car, Rey was finally getting out of here. Walking around to the driver’s side, she tapped a happy rhythm against the car door, catching her friend’s attention.

 

“You ready to head out? Wanna stop and get breakfast and a coffee? My treat!”

 

A smile lit up Rose’s face. “Well, I mean, if  _ you’re  _ buying, how could I say no?”

 

The girls giggled, picking a place to eat before heading out. As Rey began strolling toward her car, Rose called out to her. 

 

“Hey! I’ve been meaning to ask, who’s moving?” Rey followed Rose’s eyes to a U-Haul that had been sitting in the parking lot over the past few days. 

 

Rey gave a shrug, not having the slightest idea as to who was moving in or out. Rose shrugged back before starting up her car, a mischievous smile sliding onto her lips. 

 

“Bet I can beat you to the diner!” She called out, backing out of her parking spot. 

 

“We’ll see about that!” Rey chuckled, dashing to her car, buckling up and following Rose’s lead. 

  
  


******

 

Ben had spent that whole Saturday in drunken delight, his liquor well-supplied just for the occasion. People talk about not mixing your alcohol, but he didn’t care. Not when his neighbor was  _ finally _ gone!

 

After years of bickering, it had all come to an end. Ben wasn’t always a grump, but  _ that _ girl had a way of driving him nuts. If she hadn’t started the rivalry, who knows how the past few years would have gone. 

 

Shots were thrown back, wine bottles emptied into his stomach, and cans of beer crushed and strewn about the barren apartment. He didn’t normally drink, but it had been a day worth celebrating...though, the regret was deeply felt when he awoke the next morning. 

 

Groggily, and with a pounding headache, Ben reached for his phone. The alarm had been going off for hours, and there was never loud music blasted from the apartment to wake him. Rustling a hand through his messy hair, he let out a deep groan. 

 

He wasn’t too sure if his sleeping in was a good thing or a bad one. He hadn’t been able to in ages, but he had wanted to get his day started a lot sooner than...1:09?!

 

_ Damn! _

 

Jolting up a little too quickly, the pounding in his head radiating at an excruciating level now. Grumbling swears quietly to himself, he winced when he heard an obnoxiously loud knock on his door. 

 

Cracking it open, locks separating him from whoever had the nerve to knock so rudely on his door, Ben peeked out with foggy eyes and a grimacing expression. 

 

Co-worker and friend, Armitage Hux, turned to meet Ben’s eyes before a look of disgust took over his face. Waving his hand through the air in front of his face, Hux’s nose crinkled before he pinched his nostrils shut between his fingers. 

 

“My God! I knew you’d likely be drinking, but you’re an absolute mess! And you smell dreadful!” He took a step back, allowing for his hungover friend to unlock his door and step out of his apartment. 

 

As Ben exited his apartment, instant regret took over as the vengeful sunshine attacked his tired eyes. With a pained moan, he shielded his eyes. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Ben groaned. 

 

With an amused eyebrow raise, Hux smirked at the suffering man. “I’m here to help you finish packing up, you nitwit! Like we planned?” 

 

_ Ah. Right.  _

 

“Well, I figured you’d be hungover. So, I brought this for you.” Hux presented a bag of greasy breakfast food and a steaming cup of coffee. 

 

Ben’s eyes lit up, but his expression changed only enough that somebody close to him, like Hux, would even know he was excited. With a goofy grin, he reached out for the bag and coffee, his stomach gurgling in anticipation. 

 

“I owe you big time for this one.”

 

Hux shrugged, following Ben into his tiny apartment. “Hey, what are friends for?”

 

As soon as he could, Ben was at his kitchen counter, devouring his food and drink like a man deprived of food for days. 

 

As the satisfied moans grew increasingly sensual and more frequent, Hux took it upon himself to pick up the bottles and cans laying around to avoid hearing it. 

 

“So, the girl left yesterday, huh?”

 

In an annoyed huff, mouth full of food, Ben gave a gruff reply, “Yup! She sure did.”

 

How was it that even the smallest mention of  _ her _ made his head ache in frustration?

 

“You’re only moving across town, you gotta hope you don’t run into her somewhere.”

 

Ben couldn’t roll his eyes harder. “Yeah right. I haven’t run into her anywhere before. Why would that start happening now? Our lifestyles couldn’t be anymore different.” 

 

“I suppose you’re right.”

 

“Damn right, I’m right!” Ben wiped his hands clean on a napkin, throwing his trash into the garbage before picking up a box of his belongings. “Alright, let’s get out of this dump!”

  
  


******

 

Monday, day three of being moved into her new home, Rey got ready for work. She knew it would feel good to live in an actual house, and away from crappy neighbors, but she didn’t know it would feel  _ this _ good. 

 

She would wake up in peaceful silence, a smile on her lips, and a pep to her step. The past couple days had been amazing and relaxing; no yelling, no name-calling, and no petty actions. 

 

She didn’t wake to her neighbor’s annoying alarm, she naturally woke at 5:30AM to the charming sound of chirping birds. It felt like a fairytale; Rey was the princess living out her happily ever after. 

 

She even took a rose petal bubble bath before work. She pranced around her kitchen, cooking up some scrambled eggs paired with a refreshing glass of orange juice. She was in heaven. She had made the same breakfast a number of times, yet it tasted even better now. 

 

Humming blissfully, she tiptoed through her front door, locking it behind her. She looked at her watch, an unbreakable smile on her lips; she had more than enough time to stop by her favorite coffee shop. 

 

_ This day can’t get any better! _

 

As she skipped to her car, she noticed the U-Haul parked in front of her new neighbor’s house. She had heard them moving in late at night while she enjoyed a movie night with some pizza. 

 

With a fresh start, she began to look forward to the idea of introducing herself to them after work. Maybe, this time, they would be appreciative of a tasty welcome?

 

During her drive, Rey had begun planning. She would bake them the same dessert she had made for Ben, something that  _ only _ he had disapproved of. She began to feel jittery and nervous, but in the best possible way. New home, new start, and a brand new neighbor!

  
  


******

 

He felt practically melted to his bed, the comforting sheets and blankets begging him to stay where he was. His senses took their sweet time coming to him as he woke, all he heard was fuzzy silence as his body remained warm and glued in place. 

 

Enjoying the first morning in his new home, Ben allowed himself to linger a minute longer...until he realized his alarm was going off. He shot up, staring at his clock in a panic. 7:40AM

 

_ No! No no no no no no no no… _

 

The word echoed endlessly through his mind as he wiped away the drool trickling from his lips, throwing on his work clothes in a whirlwind of pure terror. 

 

Clothes on, Ben brushed his hair back with his hand, breathing into his hand before taking a sniff. He cringed at the smell, but he knew he didn’t have time to brush his teeth. 

 

_ Mint gum will have to do! _

 

In a rush, Ben hopped into his car, clothes a wrinkled mess, hair in his face, and no coffee to sip on. That last part would definitely result in a long and hard day at work. Popping a couple pieces of gum into his mouth, he drove off to work in a hurry. 

  
  


******

 

“Yikes. Cutting it close, don’t you think?” Hux whisper-yelled as Ben skulked into the building, right on time. 

 

“I accidentally slept in,” Ben grumbled, pouring himself a cup of crappy office coffee.

 

“Looks like moving away from that neighbor of yours has its disadvantages,” Hux teased. 

 

Ben almost spat out the coffee in his mouth, only partially because of the taste, mostly because of what his colleague had just said. 

 

Shaking his head and glaring at his friend, Ben scoffed, taking another sip, wincing again at the taste. “ _ Very _ funny.”

 

“Speaking of neighbors. I saw that your new neighbor was a young lady.” Hux waited till Ben’s eyes met his. 

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Now’s your chance to have a better relationship with a neighbor. Who knows, maybe she’s cute. You’re  _ way _ overdue for a date.”

 

Ben coughed on the coffee that he accidentally inhaled upon Hux’s reply, his face going a brilliant shade of red. Being the tormenting dick he was, Hux laughed in the face of Ben’s struggle to breathe. 

 

Though he didn’t want to admit it, his friend was right. With this new start in his life, he could enjoy having a  _ decent _ relationship with his neighbor this time. He was right about the dating part as well...he was always right. 

 

“Fine. I’ll introduce myself after work. You happy?”

 

Hux nodded in satisfaction, eyeing his friend suspiciously. “You better tell me all about it. I want to know if you’ve met the  _ love of your life.” _

 

Ben leveled him with a glare, he hated when he teased him relentlessly like this. In the middle of a ‘Hux fit of laughter’ a flawless hand landed on his friend’s shoulder. 

 

“Meeting in five, kay?” Phasma whispered into Hux’s ear, her red lips almost pressed to his earlobe. 

 

Shuttering under her touch and hot breath, Hux became a pool of his former self. His eyes met hers in an intense connection that made Ben want to look away in disgust. 

 

“Sounds good,” Hux slurred out, followed by a sudden excited shriek from his lover. 

 

Phasma tried to straighten herself and get into the correct professional mindset, recovering from the sudden pinch to her ass that Hux had delivered. His eyes stayed on her until she disappeared into the conference room, a wink exchanged between them. 

 

Hux looked back to meet the angry eyes of Ben, and the cloud of love wafted away as he cleared his throat. 

 

“What?”

 

“You guys are disgusting.”

 

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have someone to go home to. Not even a pet.”

 

Ben shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Unbelievable.”

 

Patting Ben’s shoulder, Hux gave him a genuine smile. “Get the girl some flowers or something. I’d like to see you happy and stupid-in-love too.” Then he made his was to the conference room. 

 

Ben stares blankly at Hux’s back. What he had said was genuine and nice, but the two never kept things genuine and nice for long. 

 

“No you don’t! Trust me! If you saw that, you’d know how I’ve suffered watching you and your fiancé!” Ben chased after him. 

  
  


******

 

When Ben pulled up to his house, he didn’t spot the little car he had seen in his neighbor’s driveway last night.  _ She must not be back from work _ , he thought as he picked up his grocery bags and climbed his porch steps. 

 

He fumbled in his pocket in search of his house keys. When he brought them out, they fell to the ground with a clinking sound, slipping through his clumsy fingers. 

 

He just stared for a moment, a sigh slipping through his lips. Today wasn’t his day. He set his groceries down, bending over to pick up his keys, and as he did, his neighbor pulled into her driveway, blocked off from his view by the colorful trees planted at the side of his house. 

 

However, he could see the entrance of her home and took his time as he put the key into the lock, anxious to greet his new neighbor. 

 

Looking at his feet in a bout of nervousness, he practiced his speech. “H-hello! It’s nice to meet you. My name is Ben Solo. I’m your new neighbor.” His eyes wandered to the bouquet of flowers he held in his hand; yellow lilies with a splattering of burnt orange speckles. 

 

“I, uh, got you these. I wasn’t sure what you like, but I hope you like them. A gift, as thanks for welcoming me into the neighborhood.” 

 

_ I sound so lame _ …

 

Ben shook his shoulders to relieve the tension, blowing out an uneasy breath before a small surge of confidence finally brought words to his mouth. 

 

“E-excuse me!” He called out, his head shooting up to look at his new neighbor, who he could hear was fiddling with her doors locks as well. 

 

Their eyes met. Eyes he had seen before, set on a stunning face that drove him mad...

 

_ Rey.  _

 

The two stared at each other in endless silence. Not a word passing between them, the only sounds were the blowing winds and chirping crickets. 

 

Their eyes stayed locked onto the other’s, the only emotion being felt was utter shock. The very person they had been trying to avoid was...their neighbor...again?!

 

Shaking the shock away, Ben spoke first. “You have  _ got _ to be friggin’ kidding me right now.”

 

Rey continued to look at him like she was seeing a ghost. She couldn’t believe it, she could  _ not _ believe it. 

 

“Tormenting me for years wasn’t enough? You had to follow me to the other side of town?” 

 

Those words shook her from her frozen stance, replaced with a fiery rage. Her brows knit together and her face burned with an unquenchable anger. 

 

Grinding her teeth, her words sounded strangled as she spoke. “I...I followed  _ you _ ?!  _ Me _ ?! I moved here first! Just like the first time. And here you are...like an unwanted pest out to ruin my life!”

 

Ben’s expression stiffened, his face scrunching up the way she had seen many times before, the way that made her want to punch him where it hurt most. 

 

He was quick to unlock his door, to get away from her as soon as he could. Opening his door and picking up his groceries, he mumbled, “Unbelievable...unfreakingbelievable.” 

 

He left her to fume on her front porch, and fume she did. The numbing fury warring within waned slightly, just enough for her to move her limbs, carrying her into the house with the door slamming from behind. 

 

She stumbled into her bedroom, no memory of making it there. Everything came bubbling to the surface as she released an inhuman screech into an innocent pillow. 

 

She stormed into the kitchen, ripping through her grocery bags to get to the baking ingredients. She considered burning it all, tossing it into the trash, maybe dumping it on Ben’s front porch as is. 

 

_ No. I won’t give him the satisfaction! _

 

She decided to bake it in a flurry of curses and angry stirring. She  _ would  _ bake the dessert, then she would eat it herself! That’d show him! She wouldn’t let him get to her! She sat in front of the oven, eager to eat its contents as revenge. 

  
  


******

 

“God damnit!” Ben yelled once inside his living room, tossing his cellphone down the hallway. 

 

The sound of it hitting the ground had him instantly regretting his actions. He sunk to the ground, crawling wearily toward the thrown object. 

 

He picked it up, preparing himself for the worst. Looking it over, his head dropped into his free hand, huffing out a frustrated sigh. The screen was cracked...his  _ brand new _ ,  _ way too expensive  _ cell phone. 

 

_ Damn, Ben, get ahold of yourself man.  _

 

Letting his head fall back against the wall, he looked up at the ceiling. What was he going to do? He suddenly remembered the flowers he had gotten...for  _ her.  _

 

With a grumble, he stood, walking out to the living room and picking up the bouquet. He considered crushing them, burning them, leaving the remains scattered in Rey’s back yard just to spite her. 

 

_ I don’t think so. I’m not wasting the money on her.  _

 

As furiously as he could, he pulled a vase from one of his cupboards, filling it with water and tossing the flowers in. He placed it in the center of his table, grinning in delight as the room filled with the entrancing aroma the lilies brought. 

 

The way the flowers brightened the room,  _ his  _ room, was revenge enough. 

 

_ That’ll show her! _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did y’all think? I had so much fun writing this! I couldn’t help but feel that the pettiness is something we can all relate to with someone in our lives at some point haha been there, done that!


End file.
